


Second thoughts

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille figure  out what they want and where they stand with each other





	Second thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by season 1 episode 4 With   
> the greatest of ease thank you for granting me with amille content I love my ship

“I know it will work.” Aaron tells Camille.

“Maybe we shouldn’t follow through with it.” Camille tells him. Seeing their wedding picture brought back memories for her.

“You’re having second thoughts now?” Aaron asked her, surprised to hear those words coming out of her mouth.

“I need to work out some stuff, but I think if we try, we can get back to where we were.” Camille tells him.

”I’m up for it only if you are.” Aaron says.

”Then I don't have to move out. We can leave the boxes around and stop cleaning.” Camille tells him. She sounded hopeful about postponing their divorce.

”I’ve already set down my boxes, Cam.” Aaron chuckles as he looks at her after putting away some boxes.

”Lucky for you, I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me.” She tells him, grinning widely.

”I like the sound of that very much.” He muttered, his tone low and coming out like a seductive growl.

”Easy there soldier.” Camille teases him, hitting him on his shoulder bashfully.

Aaron hugged her from behind, planting a series of small kisses down the sides of her neck, earning a few moans from Camille.

”You always knew how to get me going.” Camille says in between pleasured filled moans.

”Damn right I do.” Aaron whispers into her ear as she relaxed into his embrace.


End file.
